Loving You
by Twilight of the Opera
Summary: Edward has gone to hunt to ensure that he will be strong for when he changes Bella. But what happens when she falls down some stairs and out a window for real?
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I had merely leaned forward to see the first stair when my feet crossed each other. I flew forward... my head exploded with pain, and my brain began to pound... I screamed once shortly when I heard a crack and pain lanced up my arm... I heard a crashing and felt something pierce my skin all over... and I was flying, soaring through the air... I saw lights through my closed eyelids and heard beautiful voices... angels, for sure...

Edward POV

I had left two days after the wedding and Bella had gone to our house- that is, to say, the Cullen's house- under the cover that we were on our honeymoon. Really, I was hunting ferociously to keep Bella as safe as possible when I... bit her. I shuddered. The thought of biting her revolted me, yet drew me in at the same time... how her sweet blood would taste! I hit myself, hard, to punish myself for the thought. It would be quickly done. I wouldn't even get to taste the blood, I would bite and pull away.

The grizzly I was eating had been quickly caught; I wanted to be home yet wanted to stall at the same time. So I was eating slowly. Suddenly, I felt a vibration in my jean pocket. I wiped my mouth and hands of blood, and looked at the caller I.D. It was Alice. Instantly, I shoved the rest of the meat in my mouth (there wasn't much left) and began sprinting to my car. I flipped open the phone as I ran.

Alice didn't wait for me to talk; she began speed-talking in a low tone. "Bella is on our kitchen table having a seizure and she keeps crying out for you. Get home _now." _Edward flipped his phone shut. He was already barreling down the road at 140 mph. He slammed on his brakes as he came even to their home and, in a flash, was in his kitchen. Bella was having a seizure, and she was crying his name. He went to her side quickly. The girls in his family were around her, and Carlisle was tending to her. Esme and Rose moved aside quickly to let him in the tight circle. Emmett and Jasper were holding her down with their brute strength so she wouldn't hurt herself or roll off the table. Carlisle was saying angrily, "Jasper- oh, _crap_- stop it! I work better when under pressure; I don't need calm!" Jasper's strange look at his father was quickly hidden. Edward looked at his newly-pronounced wife and felt a lonely tear slide down his cheek. And she was to be exposed to more excruciating pain soon after this. "Carlisle-" "She fell down some stairs and out a window." Exasperated, Edward turned from Bella to look at him. "How can you joke?" he cried angrily. "It's true," Jasper broke in. During his slight distraction, bella managed for a hand to fly out and whack him on the shoulder. When Jasper held the arm down, Edward noticed that it was now broken. "When?" was all he could spit out as a giant know in his throat grew steadily. "An hour ago. Thankfully, the window was just on the first level so she just got cuts from the glass. But on her way down the stairs she sprained her wrist..." Edward heard the hesitation. "And?" "She hit her head," Carlisle whispered quietly. "We were in the main room, just her and I because of the blood. She was unconscious, and Emmett was getting ready to go fetch you, and I was tending to her when her seizure began. I called the boys and everyone to help me take her to the kitchen, and that was ten minutes ago." He wiped a drop of sweat-venom from his brow. "I haven't done a lot of work with seizures," he said slowly. Edward growled. "When will it stop?" "I- I don't know," Carlisle said miserably.

Alice spoke for the first time, in a deathly quiet whisper. "She'll stop in two minutes and seventeen seconds." Edward lay his fingers on her forehead and his skin tingled at the touch. She was burning up. He lay both his hands upon her cheeks, hoping their icy cold temperature would have an effect on her. Her thrashing ceased barely, and in two minutes she was quiet and still.

Edward felt more tears of venom roll down his cheeks slowly. He wiped them away impatiently. Emmett straightened. "Well, at least we got Edward home early-" "Emmett!" Esme hissed, and he recoiled from her angry tone. "Sorry," he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV

I was glaring at Emmett when I saw, out of my peripheral vision, Bella stir slightly. I knelt on a chair so that I could be as close as possible to her, without being close enough to startle her if she awoke. Her eyelids fluttered, and she moaned. "Bella," I said softly, "Wake up." Her eyes opened halfway, and I heard my family's thoughts swirling around in my head immediately. I shoved them out.

"Bella, it's me. Edward," I said desperately. "Your... husband," I said, letting the strange word roll of my tongue. I liked it. Her beautiful eyes were full of pain and discomfort, and my heart burned like fire. She murmured something, and even with my sharp hearing I didn't comprehend. I leaned closer, my hands still upon her face. "Don't... leave." I was shocked. Even after all we'd been through... before and after I left, and after we were wed, she was still afraid that I would leave again. "I swore to you that I would never do it."

Yet she still looked scared. She lifted a trembling arm, and with surprising strength locked onto my hand. She sighed contentedly and her eyes closed. Emmett began to say something sarcastically, but Carlisle cut him off quickly. Suddenly, a door slammed, I turned to it and saw Jasper's back disappearing before it shut. I heard him think, "Emotions... strong. Tidal wave..." He cut me out quickly by thinking of each and every roman numeral before he was out of my line of hearing.

I glanced back down at the unconscious, or sleeping, angel. Alice's eyes were full of venemous tears, and she left them there. Rose's thoughts betrayed her indifferent face; she had forgotten of my gift temporarily. Emmett's thoughts were surprisingly chock-full of concern for 'our' clumsy human. He was _worrying_ that she might not ever get back on her feet to trip again. Esme was thinking only sympathy for her pain. She knew almost exactly what she was going through, and I knew she did too. The bottom of that cliff had had many rocks. Carlisle was thinking of two things- what had happened during the seizure and symptoms of it before it occurred, and hopes that she would come out okay. Suddenly, a rude thought from Alice- "_Edward, moron, stop listening_." I glared at her. "_Thought you deserved a break,_" she thought.

"We have to move her," I declared. "We can't just leave her on the kitchen table." Without a word, Emmett took her up gently and ran up the stairs. I followed, wondering how this had awakened some of his more gentle emotions. Alice trailed closely behind me. In my room, on the huge bed Emmett lay her. Alice tucked the blankets around her. delicately. "We'll have to sit here until she wakes again. Emmett, go buy some water or something, we can't have her getting dehydrated." He went downstairs without complaint or comment, and once again I marveled at this sensitive Emmett.

"Alice, do you think-" "Edward, she'll get through. You have to trust this. And if she's... well, you know, on the verge of-" "Don't say it!" I roared, and she recoiled slightly. "Well... if she gets really bad, we'll just do _it _early." I growled. "I'll do it on the set date." Alice sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright."

She began combing through Bella's tangled hair, which looked like a frazzled haystack. But I liked it. In the silence I watched her. She somehow completely got rid of all the tangles.

Just then, Emmett came up the stairs, drenched. "Someone knew that it wasn't right for vampires to be buying water. So they made it hard on me. I was almost hit by lightning. But here," he said, setting a 12 pack of Fiji water on the bed next to Bella. I grinned slightly at the expensive water. Emmett noticed. "Apparrantly, it's the best-tasting, and the best quality. Only the best for our little human." Alice dripped some water between Bella's lips. "I feel protective," she said quietly. "Like we're the only ones that stand between her and-" She shot a look at me, then decided it wasn't worth it. "You know." "Good thing we're rock solid and bullet proof," Emmett joked. "Emmett!" Alice and I complained. "Sorry..." He sulked downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been forgetting my disclaimers!!**

**I do solemnly swear that I own neither Twilight or the characters in it... sadly, that includes Edward's beautiful face... Sigh I only own the plot.**

Edward POV

Alice and I sat by her for a long time. Alice had no visions of her waking up again, but I still hoped for some, so I was disappointed when Jasper came back and she went downstairs to be with him. Being so close to Bella in her weak state had taken a lot out of him, he was apparently exhausted and sick of feeing people's emotions. "Alice'll fix that," I thought, smiling inwardly. After a while, Carlisle and Esme came up to check on us. Esme comforted me with soothing words, but I don't even remember what she was saying. I was too busy concentrating on Carlisle's thoughts. He usually forgot about my gift when he was in 'doctor mode'. "Healing well. Wrist still bad, splint seems to work though... head healing."

I quickly tore myself away from his head as I heard Esme say, "Edward?" I looked up. "Oh yeah, I agree completely." "That you should leave to hunt...? I thought you'd-" "I swore I'd never leave her!" I said angrily, jumping up. "Edward, calm down," Carlisle said, distracted. "I'm sorry I suggested it," Esme said curtly. "It was only that. A suggestion." I felt instant remorse, strong and powerful. "I'm sorry, Esme," I sighed. "I'm just so out of it."

Alice POV

I leaned onto Jasper's shoulder. He was so confused and tired, I couldn't blame him for being a little cranky. Suddenly, I felt a vision come on. "Alice?" I heard Jasper say, as if he were far away...

Jasper POV

Alice's eyes looked glazed over, almost as if she were blind. "Alice. Alice!" After confirming that it was indeed just a vision, I settled down right in front of her and waited. Sometimes, the visions took long minutes before they ended. Finally, she shuddered and pulled out of it. "What did you see?" I asked. She looked up at me, her usually bright eyes solemn. "Bella won't make it," she said quietly, gravely, and before Edward could hear me repeat this in my head I thought instantly of Roman numerals again. Alice said quickly, "Think of... hieroglyphics!" "Roman numerals," I muttered. "When will it happen?" "She's going to have another seizure tomorrow around 6 AM. And I don't think she'll live very long afterward." We both sat in silence for a moment. "We need to tell him," Alice said softly. "He has to do it within the next... 9 hours. Since it's 9 PM right now," she explained. "He'll hate it," I muttered. "But will she die while having the seizure, even amidst the pain?" "Emmett was supposed to die of his injuries while changing," she said quietly.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, his voice came. "And it was hell." We turned to see him and Rosalie looking down at us. "Do excuse the language, but it was. Since I was about to die, then I had venom in my veins, it made it all the worse. Bella will have it really bad though." "What made you... stay alive?" "63," Rosalie said, then blushed slightly. "Sorry, I'm thinking of square roots... it's the square root of 3969. Anyway, the venom keeps out all other possible things that would cause the forming vampire to die. It's strange, really-" "Weird," Emmett said, finishing for her.

"Who's gonna tell him?"

**OK- Emmett saying 'Do excuse the language?!' I know, it's ridiculous, but i'm not one for those types of words so I just had to put it in. Sorry if I ruined his character for you. But it was better than him saying something like, "And i hated every minute of it," right!?**

**Also, an apology- in the first chapter it said 'Edward shoved the rest of the meat in his mouth- technically, vampires don't eat meat. Only the blood**_ from_** the meat. So... just pretend that he stuck it in his mouth to drink from in the car... ok??**


	4. Update

This is just a quick thing to correct all errors- sorry it's not an update, those of you who actually read these!

CHAPTER ONE

As I said last chapter, Edward did not shove the meat in his mouth to eat it, just pretend he did it to drink it in the car!! :) Then he threw the dry hunk of meat out the window. Mmkay??

Also, the tears of venom part- I know that know everyone knows from Breaking Dawn that they don't cry tears of venom, they just cry without the wet tears- kind of…

CHAPTER TWO

Um, I actually think this chapter was fine!!

CHAPTER THREE

Same here, so pretty much I messed up on Chapter One. Minus some small grammatical errors that I caught.


End file.
